


Two-Part Power - A Changechildren side story

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, changechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can bring peace back to a picnic plagued by insects?</p>
<p>A side story to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/27778/chapters/36451">Changechildren</a> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Part Power - A Changechildren side story

Two-Part Power – A Changechildren side story (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"That was delicious," Atobe said as he folded his napkin and sat back against the tree. "It was a good idea to have dinner out here as a picnic."

Tezuka drank some juice and nodded. The Changechildren property was certainly large enough to have dozens of perfect picnic spots, and they had chosen one by the lake in the woods. It was both scenic and private.

"Ah, and here is the best part!" Atobe pulled out a wrapped package of cookies from the baskets. "Ryuzaki-san had just finished baking them before we left, so I purloined a bunch for us."

Tezuka could smell the warm oatmeal cookies. "Thank you," he said, then stopped. "Keigo, there are ants on the package."

"What? Ew!" Atobe brushed them off in annoyance and peered into the basket. "They've made their way into the basket!"

"Hope we didn't swallow any," Tezuka said in amusement.

Atobe examined the cookies. "At least they didn't get INSIDE the package. The cookies are fine."

They ate the cookies and were at peace for a few moments until Atobe moved closer to Tezuka with the intention of some after-dinner cuddling. As soon as he shifted into place, a spider landed on his shoulder from the tree above.

"YAHHH!" He flailed at the spider, scrambling away from the spot and his boyfriend.

"This is romantic," Tezuka remarked dryly.

"Bugs don't make me feel romantic," Atobe replied flatly.

"It's gone now." Tezuka held out his hand. Atobe hesitated only a moment before accepting the invitation and settling back down by his boyfriend. The two of them kissed slowly, and Atobe finally relaxed.

"Now this is nice," Tezuka murmured, nuzzling Atobe's neck. "It's such a big property, but so hard to find privacy."

Something buzzed in a high-pitched whine next to Atobe's ear and he grimaced, swiping at it. "Unfortunately, the mosquitoes didn't get the 'privacy' memo."

Tezuka drew him closer, hoping to distract him. For a few moments, the two of them were blissfully involved with each other. It was when the mosquito began hovering around Tezuka's ear next when he finally got fed up. "Excuse me," he said to Atobe, then tapped the insect with his finger. There was a spark, and the mosquito fell.

"Now," he turned back to the Hyotei captain, "where were we?"

Atobe smiled. "My boyfriend, the human bug zapper."

"I'd rather try for a more romantic nickname." Tezuka's eyes twinkled mischievously behind his glasses. He leaned in and kissed him, allowing a slight bit of current to tingle his lips.

"Mmmm …." Atobe chuckled deep in his throat. "On second thought, perhaps Hot Lips would be more appropriate."

"Now let's see if we can change YOUR nickname, Ice Emperor."

"I look forward to the attempt."

\--

(2012)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
